House Arx
'''House Arx '''is a Great House hailing from the Swampy Fens. History and Current Situation Set in the midst of fog-shrouded dens and swamps, House Arx Subplicum has ever been viewed with suspicion and mistrust by the other lords and ladies of the land, due in part to the insular nature of their murky homeland and also due to their tendencies to solving problems in a less... forthright manner. Indeed, Arx is currently attempting to make amends to House Fenrir for reasons as yet unknown to the other houses, although it is rumoured to concern a high profile death in the family. Lady Anataea Infusco was the former leader of the house, up until some months ago when she disappeared without a trace. In her stead, the house is led, oft times in opposite directions, by her two sons, San'Kekur and Tal'Rasha. Both bear a striking resemblance to their mother, although many low whispers in the slums of Sarsen Keep wonder as to the father of the two, and some even lower whispers question as to how their duchess could have hidden these sons for so long. The armies of House Arx are not known for their strength, not reknowned for their bravery and not praised for their honour. However, they display a nasty habit of never being where they should and never missing a chance to stab a soon-to-be-enemy in the side or to lead an unwitting foe into the depths of their homeland fens to be skewered in spike-studded pits or drowned in the black waters. Often armies never meet on the field, as House Arx is also notorious for using assassins, or at least the threat of them, to discourage possible agressors. Waking to discover a black-bladed knife jutting from their pillow, placed there in their most vulnerable state, has led to many a lord or lady beating a hasty retreat from the swaplands. San'Kekur and Tal'Rasha, though young, are displaying suprising accumen in the shared role of Duke. Indeed, one would think they had been ruling for many years, though it has been only several months. However, they have not yet faced significant opposition to their plots and schemes, instead fortifying their homeland in preparation for some as yet unknown purpose. However, they have been open in their invitations for any wise-man, scholar or supposed witch to attend them in court. Some think this is to gain an advantage in an upcoming war they plan to wage on the more fertile lowlands, some think it is to remove a curse preventing them from achieving greatness, and one travelling tinker spoke briefly of a fallen star, quickly removed into the fastness of Sarsen Keep, that glowed with a dark light. Few paid credence to his tale, though more do ever since he was found dead in his room, a black-bladed knife in his back. Prominent Family Members *Lady Anataea Infusco: The previous Lady of House Arx, missing now for many months. An iron-willed woman with a razor wit and fiery temperament, she was beloved and feared in equal measure in her court. Outside, she was just feared, only spoken of well lest one were to find a blade in one's back. *San'kekur Infusco (Tom Cross): An extroverted figure of incredible charisma, he has inherited his mother's wit and forceful personality and is regarded highly as a leader of men. He often butts heads with his brother but defers to him in matters strategical, though a noticable rift has been growing between them since they appeared at court. *Tal'Rasha Infusco (Antony Papanastasiou): The quieter of the two, Tal'Rasha rarely speaks but possesses a voice that has been likened to a blade scaping stone. Coupled with a forceful demeanor, audiences with Tal'Rasha often has those of a weaker disposition hurrying to the nearest inn for a bracing drink. Tal'Rasha is rarely seen without a characteristic hooded cloak tailored specifically to hide the face masking the high ivory cheekbones and swooping, aquiline nose. Although outwardly sinister, this is somewhat betrayed by a thick-lipped smile and being regarded as just and fair by the court attendants. A degree of disdain is held for San'kekur who Tal'Rasha believes lacks the values upon which house Arx was built, those of subtlety and controlled disposition. Major Vassals *Feijur: A lean bandit-minstrel, not native to Andralon. Believes Tal'Rasha to be the rightful ruler of Andralon *Lilliana: An apostate-minstrel. Believes San'kekur to be the rightful ruler. *Durk the Learned: A scholar. Well versed in seige weaponry. Desires a return to the old ruler.